The present invention generally relates to field of the stabilization and preservation of cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to stabilization and preservation of cells at room temperature or higher. The invention provides a method for the preparation of cells that have been induced to aggregate to form spheroid or spheroid-like cell aggregations and the partial desiccation of these aggregates, their storage at room temperature or above and their rehydration, all of the preceding steps carried out so as to maintain the integrity and viability of the cells, including their ability to divide and give rise to a growing population of cells. The invention further provides for a method for the preservation of whereby cells are deposited upon an agarose surface and desiccated so as to prevent the aggregation of the cells to form spheroids or spheroid-like aggregates, the storage of such cells following desiccation at room temperature, and their rehydration; all of the preceding steps carried out so as to maintain the integrity and viability of the cells, including their ability to divide and give rise to a growing population of cells.